Love and Domination
by Epic Cheese Sandwich
Summary: A short story about Sweden, Finland, and the Soviet Invasion. Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic, contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

While he was not surprised, at Berwald's reaction, Tino still found it strange to see Berwald blushing as he undressed and laid him down. Tino confidently unbuttoned Berwald's shirt, pausing for a moment to feel his lover's warm body, running his hand down from Berwald's lower neck to his waist, then up again to rub his nipples. "Ahh, I..." Berwald moaned. Tino crawled up to where Berwald's face was, sticking his ass in the air, and kissed the Swede. Tino's head jerked up in surprise as he felt Berwald's tongue slip down his throat, then he relaxed again when he was used to the sensation. He pulled his upper body back into an upright position to crouch over Berwald's crotch to take off his white T-Shirt, exposing his hourglass body figure. Berwald sat up and pulled the neighbouring country back closer to him, so Tino relaxed and let his legs no longer support his weight and let them flop lazily around Berwald's thighs. They kissed again, less quickly than before, allowing Tino to lick Berwald's face, something he hadn't done before. It just tasted how he expected skin to taste; slightly salty as he expected, but there was something about this simple act that seemed to turn him on.

Tino loosely stood up, undid his belt and let his trousers fall to his feet, and he stepped out of them, he tossed them to one side with his left foot. "You're blushing," Berwald stated, "nervous?"

"I know," Tino sighed, "Even through we've done this a few times, I'm still kind of, well, nervous getting naked in front of you and having," Tino paused , "sex." he continued after a pause that lasted around three seconds.

"Don't worry," Berwald spoke in a somewhat monotonous yet soft voice, "you will gain more confidence as time goes on." Berwald was now hugging Tino from behind, his arms around Tino's shoulders. But Tino blushed even more as Berwald's right hand slipped into his boxers and squeezed his right butt cheek, index finger moving dangerously close to the hole that lay in the middle. "No," Tino said firmly but still informally, but with a serious expression so Berwald knew he meant it, "I don't want you to do me...there."

"Okay," smiled Berwald.

"I'm serious! I'm just not...ready."

"Okay."

When Tino turned around, he noticed Berwald was also standing behind him, also in his boxers, Tino took a step forward and hugged Berwald. Berwald collapsed once again onto the bed they were both standing on. Then Tino crawled down backwards, and gently pulled off the Swede's boxers, his penis lay, already hard. He run his fingers from the top, to the base, and his large balls. Tino, timidly, took a lick of the top, running his tongue around before wrapping his lips around it, and trying to get it as deep down his throat as possible. But he ended up gagging, and took it out his mouth and coughed.

Tino tried again, this time knowing not to go so deep until he was more used to giving oral sex. But while he was moving his head up and down, sucking and licking, he could hear Berwald's moaning: a sign of appreciation. Tino paused to suck and lick his large balls, putting his hand on Berwald's penis. But promptly started sucking him off again when heard Berwald gasping, "Don't stop. I, I..." Tino sucked Berwald some more, but for only a few seconds when he felt cum fill the ends of his mouth, so he took his mouth out, and gave the him a brief handjob, allowing more of the warm and sticky liquid erupt onto his face; some landing on his right cheek just to the top of his mouth. He had to close his eyes to avoid any going in, but instead some went just below his right eye. However, a lot ended up in his well made-up blonde hair. He took some on his finger from his cheek, and casually licked it. "Sweden, it tastes so good," he managed to say, his mouth still full of cum, "I love you." Tino swallowed some, but spat out most of it into his left hand. "Sorry," he smiled up at Berwald, "I can't swallow all of it." Berwald looked down at his lover, and nodded to acknowledge it. "I love you too," he said.

Berwald got up, and gently lay Tino down. "So you're still hard?" Berwald said, staring at Tino's erect dick. Tino simply blushed and giggled, not quite sure how to answer. Berwald licked the base of Tino's dick before sliding it slowly into his mouth, forming a bulge on the nation's left cheek. Tino smiled, and breathed heavily from the immense pleasure. "Don't stop!" He begged, "It feels so good!" Berwald didn't stop; he kept sucking, his head bobbing up and down. Tino cried out once again as white cum squirted out of his dick, and onto the country's face. Berwald sat up, leaned over to Tino, and kissed him again. Tino flinched a moment at the taste of his own cum, which he quickly got used to.

They kissed for another few seconds. Berwald paused to lick Tino's face, making Tino turn bright red again. "You're cute when you're nervous," Berwald whispered into his ear. Tino nodded and smiled, then yawned. "You tired?" Berwald asked.

"Yeah."

They both glanced at the clock: 2:15 A.M.

"Okay then, so am I, let's get some sleep," Berwald agreed.

"But let's still cuddle in bed," Tino smiled.

They both lay down, pulling the covers over them. Tino lay next to Berwald, one leg on top of him, Berwald put his arm around Tino, which reminded them of the time many years ago when Tino first realised Berwald was in love with him. Tino lay his hand's on the neighbouring country's soft butt, and Berwald rested his head over Tino's chest, listening to his heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, Finland here! (Or Tino, as my human name.) Here's something you might want to know: both Estonia and I were happy to be re-united, after Sweden (for reasons I don't quite know) took both him and Latvia out of Polish rule. We were lovers, sort-of. He thought that maybe he liked members of the same sex in the way that, you know, he liked members of the opposite. We even went to the extent of calling each other 'Tino' and 'Eduard', rather than just 'Finland' and 'Estonia'. Anyway, so we sort-of went out. I wouldn't really call it going out, not fully anyway. We were just messing around, not knowing what it was. Since I was more sure of my sexuality, I was usually the one who made the, you know, big decisions in our relationship. This all went on behind Sweden's back. I could tell Sweden loved me, but at the time, I didn't love him back. Only later-on was when I fell for him. (I wonder what that says about me?) Anyway, looking back on then, I still think it was best we didn't tell Sweden what me and Estonia were doing behind his back. Since he loved me so much, even though he only once ever made a move on me, and seemed to enjoy referring to me as his 'wife'. If he found out about the times I made love to Estonia, and the times he made love to me, I'm sure Sweden would have probably done something...awful. And because I valued my friendship with him so much, I didn't want that to happen. We didn't tell Latvia either. Because he was younger than we were, so we didn't trust him with keeping secrets, especially ones that were this important to us._

_Good. Thanks for letting me get that out of the way._

**MANY YEARS EARLIER:**

"We could, well," Tino scratched his back and looked nervous, "start calling each other by our human names, rather than just Finland and Estonia. I feel like we've gotten to the stage when..."

Eduard looked away from the view from the hilltop they were on, and looked at Tino. His fringe that flopped lazily down the man's forehead quickly gently blowing in seemingly random directions in the wind. He smiled at Tino. "Sure, Finl-Tino," he said. They both giggled at the fact he had almost called him Finland, then they lay back on the grass and held hands. Tino rolled over and kissed Eduard. It didn't involve any tongues; just a regular kiss on the lips, cheeks lightly touching his thin glasses. Eduard instantly slapped him, pushed him away and sat back up. Tino didn't know what to say, he just lay there looking up at Eduard with a sore, red mark on his cheek. "Huh, whaa," he managed to say in both shock and surprise. "I-I'm sorry I did that," said Eduard, "I was just surprised. That's all. Please don't be so...impulsive." Tino could tell by Eduard's facial expression and tone of voice that he meant what he was saying. "Well, okay then," Tino said, starting to smile once realising Eduard meant his apologies. Then Eduard noticed the red mark he had left on Tino's cheek, "Ahh! I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to hurt you that much. Really!"

"No, it's fine," said Tino.

"I could..." Eduard leant in closer.

"No, really, it's fine!"

"Well, okay then."

That night, Sweden was out. "He's probably out drinking again," declared Latvia.

"You should go to bed," said Tino, looking suggestively at Eduard.

Latvia yawned, "yeah, you're right," and went upstairs. Both Eduard and Tino made sure he had fully left before Tino whispered to Eduard, "let's do it."

"Huh," Eduard replied.

"Have sex, you do want to, don't you?" Said Tino, showing off a bit of leg to make himself seem as sexy. "Ahh, yes, right, of course," Estonia said nervously.

In bed, Tino tried to be as um-impulsive as possible. He managed to successfully kiss his lover without being slapped, Tino reached into Estonia's trousers and felt his dick, running his fingers up and down it's smooth surface while still kissing Eduard, before his tongue straight into his mouth, on top of Eduard's tongue. Tino wasn't wearing any top, Eduard wasn't wearing one either; their bodies were pressed tight against each other, with Tino's arms wrapped around him. But Tino immediately stopped when he noticed Eduard was crying. Tino pulled himself back, "What's wrong?" he asked with urgency. Eduard wiped tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"What?" Was all Tino could say at the time.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault for putting you through this." Tino knew this would be bad news. "I'm straight," Eduard said clearly and emotionless.

Some time passed before either of them said anything. "Then why did you want have sex with me? I know this is your first time, with another man at least, but still. And why did you go out with me?" Eduard started crying again; Tino tried to comfort his friend by putting his arm on his shoulder, but was pushed away. Eduard stood up, realised his penis was still hanging out, stepped back in surprise and tripped over his left trouser leg, falling flat on his butt. He stood up again, and so did Tino, "Tell me," he demanded, "why did you go out with me?"

"I thought I wasn't straight, for a while, and then you came along, with Sweden," he confessed, "now I realise that's not the case. I'm sorry to put you through this, I really am."

"Oh," Tino was now feeling upset after hearing this, "all right, then. But we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Eduard, "But now, we should use our country names again." Tino sighed after hearing this, feeling rejected, "Okay then."

Estonia, as he was once again known as, left the room to sleep in his own bed. Leaving Finland, as he was once again known as, alone.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Finland staggered over to Sweden. "Please be all right!" He cried. Sweden's blood was staining the tree and ground around him red. He was relieved to see Sweden moving his head to look up at him. "Finland," he croaked, "Where's Estonia and Latvia?"

Finland's memory brought him back to seeing them, with a few broken bones, and many cuts, being dragged into the forest by Russia.

"Gone," Finland replied, "Russia, he took them."

"Is your arm alright?" Sweden asked.

"Oh, it's-I think it's broken, or sprained at least."

"Hmmm."

Finland had to carry Sweden home. He tried to carry him at least, but it ended up with Finland dragging Sweden. He also had to bandage up the multiple stab wounds.

**BACK TO THE SAME TIME SETTING AS THE FIRST CHAPTER:**

Tino awoke to the gentle morning sunlight hitting his face, he looked over at Berwald, who was softly snoring again. Tino smiled at the relaxing sound of Berwald snoring. _Why did I just remember all that? _Tino thought, _about me and Estonia, when we used our human names for each other: I called him Eduard and he called me Tino, briefly at least. And then when Russia..._

"No," he muttered under his breath while shaking his head, trying not to remember it too much again.

He stood up and walked to the window, trying his best to keep his steps light so he didn't wake Berwald. Tino drew the curtains and saw the countryside covered in a re-thickened layer of snow. He thought, _it's been snowing again. The snow is white. White. Just like mine and Berwald's cum... __ahh. I'm doing it again: the morning after having sex, I can't stop thinking about it. _

Still naked, he went to the kitchen to make coffee. As the water was heating up, the thought crossed his mind; _I wonder if Russia will ever come back for me? Berwald would protect me, wouldn't he? If Russia got me, at least I'd be able to see Estonia again, but I can only imagine the kind of things he would do to me._

Footsteps down the corridor interrupted his internal monologue. _Russia? _They were getting closer, and as they did, Tino became more scared, but from around the corner, Berwald came into view. He was wearing a dressing gown and slippers. "Morning, Tino," he said tiredly, "why are you naked?" Tino blushed and looked awkward, "well," he giggled, "this is the privacy of our own house, and it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," he paused, "hey, I'm making coffee. You want some?" Berwald chuckled for a moment, "sure," he said, and took off his dressing gown, while still keeping the slippers on, revealing his well-built naked self. That moment they both forgot about the coffee, Berwald walked the few more meters towards Tino, lifted him up slightly so their heads were the same height, and kissed him.

The kitchen floor was cold, but Tino didn't have to worry about that, as he lay on top of Berwald. Tino was, once again, resting his head above Berwald, this time next to his left nipple, which he enjoyed having the freedom to rub and lick whenever he felt like. Berwald's fingers were ran through the top of Tino's head, slowly stroking his hair. "You know," Berwald said softly, "if Russia tries to invade you, I'll do my best to protect you. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

_While it may not have been intentional, Berwald betrayed me._

"No! Stop! Please! Berwald, help me!" All Tino could do was cry for help. All Berwald could do was just stand there looking sorry. Berwald was too ashamed to make eye contact with his lover; Berwald was a neutral country, so as Tino fought hard and to his highest capability, Berwald was not able to help him. "I'm so sorry, Finland," he said quietly, but still loud enough for Tino to hear.

_Finland? He's calling me Finland? No. That means..._

"Hear that," Russia whispered into his ear, "he called you by your country name, not your human name. He doesn't love you any more. You're not Tino anymore, are you." Finland stopped, a tear trickled out of his right eye. "You're going to lose. Just let me invade you now, before I completely tear you apart," Russia grinned.

Finland's body hurt from fighting so much, so many of his men were killed, every one of them that died added to the pain. Finland was smaller than Russia, and couldn't afford to loose as many as Russia's. But the moment Sweden used his country name, not human name, Finland gave up, let his tired body go limp. Submitted to Russia's power, and let him take him away.

_I was part of Russia's Soviet Union. Since I'm optimistic and naïve, I thought I could see Estonia and Latvia, my friends, again. I thought I could meet a country called Lithuania, who Estonia once told me about. Lithuania sounded nice. I thought I could have met other countries there, and made friends. But that was just me trying to make the best of a bad situation, allowing myself to become part of the Soviet Union was something I didn't want to do. But Russia defeated me, and Sweden betrayed me._

Finland woke up, laying in a cold cellar, wearing nothing but a vest and boxers. "Wh-what happened?" He muttered. Then he remembered being thrown down the stairs. He tried to move, putting his weight on his left arm, but he immediately collapsed. "That's right. My arm's broken." He tried to move his other arm, but found it was chained to the wall. He soon felt tears reaching his eyes and rolling down his face. The face of Sweden smiling kept flashing behind his eyes.

Finland jumped at the sound of the door being unlocked. The small amount of dim electric lights flickered into life. Russia entered, closing the door behind him. He stepped down the stairs, heavy leather boots hit the concrete stairs, the sound echoing around the cellar. Russia also wore a dark-grey trench coat with large lapels, a hat with the Hammer and Sickle symbol on the front, but Finland couldn't see that he was wearing anything underneath.

Russia strode to Finland, knelt down, grabbed Finland by the jaw bone, and licked his face. Finland squirmed inside as Russia's tongue slithered up and down his face. "You're cute," Russia said. Finland trembled, not knowing what to say. Russia stood up, and with a few swift movements of his arms and head, the trench coat and fell away, and a body of large muscles was revealed before him. Finland stared at him, Russia was so...big. His muscles, and penis. It made him feel intimidated. That was when Finland knew for sure what was about to happen. He wouldn't let himself think it, but now the thought of it was overwhelming: he was about to get raped. Russia grabbed the vest Finland was wearing, and tried to rip it off, "No!" Finland protested, trying to push Russia away. But Russia, without saying anything, grabbed Finland's broken arm. Finland cried out in pain as Russia crushed it. When Russia was finally finished crushing Finland's already broken arm, which took just under a minute, Finland tears streamed down Finland's face, and his throat ached from screaming. "Look at that," whispered Russia into his ear, "now I've gotten me hard for you." Finland opened his eyes, and right in front of them was Russia's erect penis. "So big," he subconsciously whispered to himself.

"Do you like it? Because I'm going to put it in your ass," Russia smiled.

"No," gasped Finland.

_Although I'm not heterosexual, I still didn't want to have sex with Russia. I told Russia to stop, but he didn't._

Russia squeezed Finland's butt cheeks, so Finland kicked him away, after Russia was kicked away, he smiled. Russia slapped Finland's legs, he rummaged in a box for a few seconds, before bringing out a whip. Russia sat on Finland's legs, so he couldn't move them, and whipped his back. Now Finland didn't even bother screaming, knowing it wouldn't help. Russia only whipped him a few times, but slid down to Finland's feet, and kissed and licked Finland's ass. Finland cried again, giving up hope. Then Russia slid his penis into his little ass.

Russia lay on top of Finland, "You're so tight. Even more than Estonia," whispered Russia. Russia pounded Finland's ass over and over again. Pulling his penis in and out, in and out. He silenced Finland's screams by covering his mouth with his hand, and pushing Finland's jaw closed.

_Deep inside me. Up inside my body. I wanted to cry out, but he wouldn't let me. Russia was the one that took my anal virginity. I felt his warm penis, far up into the lower part of my body. The friction ached. It hurt. He grabbed my nipples, pinching them._

Russia came. Finland felt himself fill up with cum. Russia pulled his penis out of Finland's ass, some semen still stuck to it.

_Some poured out of my ass and onto the floor. I looked away from Russia._

Russia placed a collar around Finland's neck. "You're my pet now, da?" Russia smiled sweetly, "I'll be back soon." Russia put back on the coat and hat, walked up the stairs, turned off the light, and left, locking the door behind him. Russia left Finland, once again, alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! It has been rather fun for me to write, since I've never wrote smut before. Be warned, this chapter contains more rape. Don't read if you're easily offended.**

Finland lay naked in a foetal position on the cold floor, loosely tugging at his collar. He thought of nothing, and stared straight into the darkness. His ass still hurt, and he felt humiliated. He didn't even know how long he had been down there; after Russia left, Finland cried himself to sleep. _It must have been at least 10 hours ago, _he thought to himself.

He was startled by the sound of the basement door opening. Finland sat up and squinted to see who was walking down the stairs. "Hello, Finland," said a timid Estonia. Estonia walked towards and sat down next to Finland, gently placing the tray he was carrying onto the floor. Then, he proceeded to tightly hug his friend, even though Finland was naked. Finland said nothing. "I'm so sorry," Estonia said sadly, "that this happened to you," then Estonia noticed the collar Finland was wearing it had the word 'Tino' on a small round metal disc hanging from the front, "Wha-what did Russia do to you?!" He exclaimed. Finland still said nothing. "It has your human name," continued Estonia, "that means he-" But Estonia ended, mid-sentence. Finland covered his crotch. Estonia suddenly looked embarrassed, "Ahh, sorry. I know you're naked, but well, I still haven't seen you for so long, and you you need some comfort, after what Russia did." Finland still didn't say anything, prompting Estonia to stair into his friend's sad and tired eyes. "Hmm," said Finland, quietly. Estonia leant over and hugged him again, squeezing his arms around Finland's upper back, Finland leant towards Estonia, rested his head on his shoulder, he felt tears reaching his eyes. Finland tried unsuccessfully to hold them back, and ended up coughing and snorting until the pressure was too great: his face was once again soaking with tears. They dripped onto Estonia's shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

Estonia eventually leaned back and put the tray he was carrying in between him and Finland, "Russia finally let me bring you some food", he said. Finland looked down at the tray that consisted of four pieced of bread and a large glass of water. That was when Finland realised how hungry he was, _when did I last eat? _He thought. Finland stared at Estonia's apologetic face, "Thank you. Thank you so much," he said, and smiled slightly. Finland picked up the glass of water, and drunk it all in just a few seconds. Then he grabbed a piece of bread, and stuffed it in his face, then grabbed all the other pieces, and quickly ate those. When he had finished chewing the bread and swallowed it, he looked up and saw Estonia staring at him again. "You really were hungry," said Estonia.

There was a pause before either of them said anything, Finland finally spoke, "sorry. You probably weren't expecting me to be naked." Estonia scratched the back of his neck while he slowly said, "I gathered that you would be. But even if Russia told me you were, I would still have brought you food. I'm sorry it's not much; it's all he let me bring you." Finland replied with a simple, "Hmm," but progressed on to say, "can we hug again? Please?" Estonia leant over once again to tightly hug his best friend. That's when Finland noticed he was getting an erection from it. _Of course, it is Estonia, of course. I've always found him sexy. And I am naked..._ Estonia noticed straight away that Finland's cock was becoming hard. "Sorry," blushed Finland, "I really just..." Estonia leant back and sighed, "I know you can't help it: you can't help who you are attracted to." Finland said nothing again.

The door opened again, and at the top, stood Russia. "Estonia, go and help Lithuania with the washing up. Now." Estonia looked at Finland empatheticly, picked up the tray and left without saying a word. Russia watched him go, turned around, locked the door, then walked ominously down the stairs towards his pet. Finland backed against the wall, and realised there was nowhere for him to run. Russia walked and stood, towering over little Finland. Neither of them said or did anything for a few seconds, until Russia grabbed him in the jaw, forcing Finland off his feet, and held him against the wall. Finland couldn't reach the floor from where he was being held by Russia.

_Russia was wearing a plain white T-shirt, allowing me to see those huge biceps he used to pick me up off the floor. I also noticed the leather paddle he was carrying. I felt scared out of my mind, not knowing (although I could make an educated guess) what this sadist was about to do to me. _

"You've been a naughty boy, haven't you." Russia said sweetly, as a statement not a question, "you've let your pants down, and now you've gotten hard over Estonia." Finland noticed he still had an erection that he couldn't do anything about. "Well," said Russia in that usual sinister yet sweet voice, "you need to be punished." Russia took the chain off Finland's wrist and attached it to his collar, carried him to the stairs and sat down, resting Finland on his lap, legs over the side: the perfect position for spanking. He reached for a red ball gag, and put it over Finland's face, the rubber red ball completely covering his mouth. Then spanked the boy over and over again, as hard as he could. Finland screamed out in pain and for Russia to stop, but any noise that came out of his mouth became muffled by the ball gag. After ten times, Russia stopped. "Those cheeks are pinker than a cherry. Your little hole is no longer innocent, is it." Russia spat on Finland's ass, and the saliva trickled into the crack. "Now," said Russia quietly, "repeat after me: I've been a naughty boy."

"I've been a naughty boy," Finland repeated through the ball gag. After Finland's response, Russia whacked him with the paddle, not just on his ass, but on his back too, leaving marks of it up and down his body. "Say it like you mean it!" Russia shouted, "while I'm hurting you," he said, sounding more calm again. "I've," Finland started, but was interrupted by Russia who had started the spanking again. "I've been a naughty boy," Finland said, trying to sound confident while muffled by the ball gag, while Russia was continuously punishing him. Russia inspected Finland's abused butt, spat on it again and began to lick and kiss it. Finland moaned while Russia was doing it, not in pleasure, but in pain and emotional distress.

Russia pushed Finland's limp body off his lap and onto the floor. He stood up and pulled off his own clothes. "Please, not again," protested Finland, shaking his head as picked him up again, "you know what happens when you fight back, so don't do it," said Russia. Finland did as he was told and let relaxed his body. "Doggy-style," Russia ordered, and Finland reluctantly went on his hands and knees while Russia pulled out a red, plastic dildo from one of the many boxes the cellar had. Finland wanted to back away when he saw it, but realised there was no point. Russia removed the ball gag and said, "it's nine inches, I'm sure your little body can't handle it." He pushed it into Finland's mouth, and Finland gagged instantly, coughing at it, so Russia pushed harder. "It won't fit, so you try and keep it in," Russia suggested at Finland. Finland hated the fact that he had to co-operate with Russia, and fill out his sick fantasies. He knew that Russia would make him regret it if he ever fought back.

With one hand trying to push the dildo into his mouth, he was again startled by Russia's hard dick rushing inside him. Finland's arms collapsed and his upper body fell to the floor, but Russia leant over his back to stop the dildo from slipping out of Finland's mouth. His fingers cupped the end of it, and he rammed it back into Finland's small mouth. "Does it hurt yet? Say yes if it does," whispered Russia sensually. Finland nodded, "yes it does," he tried to say as he choked on the dildo. "Good," Replied Russia, who pounded Finland's little hole again and again, quickly thrusting his long, meaty cock inside, then out again. But he would always make sure Finland kept the dildo in his mouth, pulling it out, then pushing it back in all the way again.

_I felt degraded: like I was a lower life then him. I was convinced that I was. It just added to the horrible feeling of being torn apart by a sadist._

Russia slapped Finland's butt cheeks and lower back, then grabbed Finland's dick. Finland's face grew sadder as he did so. As Russia fondled his crotch, Finland moaned through the dildo that was still in him. Russia finally took his penis out of Finland's ass and let his penis go, he walked around and took the dildo out of Finland's mouth. Finland breathed through his mouth again, coughing slightly. "Get onto your knees with your mouth wide open," Russia ordered, and Finland got onto his knees. Russia noticed Finland was crying again, and wiped one of the tears from his cheek. He then stood in front of Finland, tapped his cock in his face a few times, and began to jerk himself off in front of Finland's face until he came.

Finland felt the warm and sticky liquid fall on his face, shoulders, upper body, and in his mouth. As some fell on his tongue, he tasted it, and as he did so, he broke down in tears. He lay on the floor on his back, arms and legs spread out. Then Russia did something Finland was not expecting: Russia to do: Russia lay on top of Finland and kissed him passionately. Russia pulled his mouth away and said softly, "you look so beautiful when you're in pain." Finland opened his eyes wide and squirmed, trying to get away from Russia, even though he knew it was pointless. Russia grabbed Finland by the shoulders to stop him from moving, and licked his face, even though it was still covered in half-dried semen. "What would your beloved Estonia say if he saw you like this?" Said Russia, sounding sinister again, "go up and see him." Finland acknowledged what Russia had said, but didn't react. So Russia slapped him on the ass to get a reaction. Then Finland began to tremble, "no," he said quietly, not quite whispering. Russia hit him in the face with the paddle. "Do it," he demanded, and undid the chain from Finland's collar.

Finland walked up the stairs. Russia, fully clothed again, walked behind. When he reached the door, Russia told him, "open it, Estonia should be having tea." So Finland opened it, peered out and looked around. He saw a corridor with a wide room at the end; daylight shone through the windows. "Walk forward," said Russia. Finland reached the end and saw a room with a piano, chairs, and a fireplace without a fire, only embers. He walked into the room to the left, and in it was a kitchen and a large, wooden table. At it, sat Estonia with a cup of tea, which he dropped the moment he saw his naked friend at the door. The cup broke into three pieces when it hit the floor, and it's hot contents spilled onto the floor.

"Fi-Finland," gasped Estonia, seeing his face covered in slap marks and tears, hair, cheeks and upper body drenched with cum. "Now turn around, so he can see your back," Russia ordered. So Finland turned around, revealing his back of paddle marks, and two red butt cheeks. "Now pull them apart to show Estonia how much your little hole is stretched." Finland once again mindlessly followed his master's orders, and pulled his butt cheeks apart to show Estonia his stretched hole. "Stop it!" Demanded Estonia, "Russia! You can't do this." Finland turned around when Estonia started talking, and felt happy that he still cared for him. "Oh, but I can," said Russia, putting his arm around Finland's wide hips, "his body really is irresistible." And so Russia began fondling Finland's cock before giving him a handjob right in front of Estonia. The look on Finland's face said to Estonia, _help me. _

Estonia stood in the kitchen, horrified at what he had seen. It wasn't long before Finland's cum splattered onto the tiled floor next to the tea. "I Finland should clean his cum up, go on: lick it up." Finland was hesitant, "well, I..." he said. But Russia showed him who was boss again with a swift and hard punch in the ribcage. Finland went down on his hands and knees, and licked his own cum off the floor. _It's not that I disliked the taste of my own cum. I just felt humiliated with Russia acting as some sort of slave master to me, and my best friend; helpless, and forced to watch._


End file.
